Mammalian bone tissue has a remarkable ability to regenerate and thereby repair injuries and other defects. For example, bone growth is generally sufficient to bring about full recovery from most simple and hairline fractures. Unfortunately, however, there are many injuries, defects or conditions where bone growth is inadequate to achieve an acceptable outcome. For example, bone regeneration generally does not occur throughout large voids or spaces. Therefore, fractures cannot heal unless the pieces are in close proximity. If a significant amount of bone tissue was lost as a result of the injury, the healing process may be incomplete, resulting in undesirable cosmetic and/or mechanical outcomes. This is often the case with non-union fractures or with bone injuries resulting from massive trauma. Tissue growth is also generally inadequate in voids and segmental gaps in bone caused, for example, by surgical removal of tumors or cysts. In other instances, it may be desirable to stimulate bone growth where bone is not normally found, i.e., ectopically. Spine fusion to relieve lower back pain where two or more vertebrae are induced to fuse is one example of desirable ectopic bone formation. Currently, such gaps or segmental defects require bone grafts for successful repair or gap filling. The development of effective bone graft substitutes would eliminate the need to harvest bone from a second surgical site for a graft procedure, thereby significantly reducing the discomfort experienced by the patient and risk of donor site healing complications.
Compounds which stimulate or induce bone growth at sites where such growth would not normally occur if left untreated are said to be “osteoinductive”. An osteoinductive compound would have great value as a drug to treat the conditions described above. A number of osteoinductive proteins have been identified, isolated and expressed using recombinant technology. Examples include the bone morphogenic proteins (BMPs) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,705 and WO 95/16035. However, the use of recombinant proteins as therapeutic agents generally has a number of drawbacks, including the cost of manufacture, in vivo biodegradation and short shelf lives. Consequently, scientists are continuing to search for new osteoinductive agents which do not have the aforementioned shortcomings.